O Baterista - Kawanne Carrera
by seeusouperva
Summary: O dia dos namorados de Isabella tinha tudo para dar errado, mas com seu baterista não tinha como dar mais certo.


**O Baterista - Kawanne Carrera**

 _ **One de dia dos namorados, vamos ler? Hahaha**_

 **P.O.V. Isabella Swan**

O dia dos namorados, dizem que os adolescentes amam essa data, eu particularmente não gosto, é como se fosse um dia normal, nada de novo acontece nele. Mas esse é muito diferente, estou odiando essa data, parece que quanto mais perto chega pior fica.

Primeiro, meu mau humor é quase constante. Segundo, o baterista da nossa banda, Tyler, simplesmente disse que não quer mais fazer parte, até aí tudo bem, mas vai ter um baile de dia dos namorados da escola daqui a dois dias e nós vamos tocar! E ninguém no mundo parece estar interessado em substituir ele, mesmo que a gente tenha colado cartazes para todo lado não surge um ser vivo sequer para tocar bateria. Desde quando Seattle não tem um bom baterista interessado?

Nós não somos uma grande banda, eu sou guitarrista e assumo o vocal, Jasper fica no baixo, Emmett na segunda guitarra, Alice no teclado e Rosalie ajuda nos ensaios e faz a publicidade. Ficamos a maior parte do tempo na garagem de casa ensaiando e tocando alguns clássicos de várias bandas como Beatles, The Dragons, Arctic Monkeys* e algumas outras bandas.

— Então, vamos cancelar a nossa apresentação? — Jasper perguntou, colando o nosso último folheto na parede.

— Claro que não, vamos esperar até à tarde, se não aparecer ninguém mesmo cancelamos amanhã. — respondi, ficando chateada.

Ninguém apareceu nos últimos dias, duvidava que fosse aparecer agora.

— Espero que alguém apareça, é a nossa primeira oportunidade de fazer uma aparição pública. — Ele falou, bagunçando meus cabelos.

— Hey! — protestei, dando um tapa na mão dele.

— Sou seu irmão mais velho, deixa eu me divertir um pouco, pirralha.

— Você que é o pirralho. — falei, indo para o estacionamento da escola.

Quando estava abrindo o meu carro não pude conter o suspiro, Edward Cullen estava indo em direção ao seu carro e a leve brisa estava balançando seus cabelos cobres bagunçados.

As pessoas não falavam muito com ele, havia acabado de chegar de Montreal e também não é muito comunicativo. Jéssica Fofoqueira Stanley fala que ele é sem graça porque usa sempre jeans surrados e moletom, mas acho que ele fica uma graça assim, e quando nos esbarramos uma vez no corredor ele foi educado e fofo, não sei por quê não falam com ele.

— Já está babando pelo Cullen? — Jasper perguntou.

— Eu não estou babando em ninguém. — respondi ultrajada.

— Está sim. — Emmett falou.

— De onde você apareceu? — perguntei, confusa.

— De algum lugar. — Ele falou, dando uma piscadinha.

— Certo, mais tarde lá em casa? — perguntei.

— Estarei lá em toda minha glória, pode deixar. — Ele falou, provocativo.

— Aproveita e usa sua glória para fazer alguém aparecer. — zombei.

— Pode apostar que sim. — Ele falou, em desafio.

— Okay. — Jasper e eu falamos, entrando em nosso carro e indo para casa.

(...)

Passei direto para o quarto ao chegar em casa, me apressando para o ensaio.

— Hey, crianças, por que a desanimação? O baile do dia dos namorados vai ser em breve, alegria. — Papai falou, quando viu Jasper e eu subindo.

— Pai, estamos sem baterista na banda, como quer que a gente fique animado? — Jasper perguntou.

— Eu posso tocar, vocês deviam me ver na época do colegial, eu era um astro. — Ele falou, sorrindo.

— Nem pensar. — Jasper, mamãe e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês não devem passar pelo horror que é ele tocando. — Mamãe falou, apontando para ele.

— Renée, eu tocava bem.

— Não se iluda, Charlie, era ruim. — Ela falou, beijando a bochecha dele.

— Tanto faz. — Ele falou, bufando.

Jasper e eu continuamos nosso caminho, indo para nossos quartos.

Deixei as coisas em uma cadeira e me ajeitei para ir à garagem, passei pela cozinha pegando alguma coisa para comer e fui para o nosso ensaio.

— Pensei que não ia aparecer tão cedo. — Alice falou, testando algumas músicas no teclado.

— A turma de vocês saiu mais cedo. — falei, dando de ombros me sentei para esperar o resto.

— Que corpo mole é esse? Quero todos aqui tocando imediatamente. — Rosalie falou, adentrando a garagem.

— Certo, você é assustadora. — afirmei.

— Os outros devem estar vindo. — Alice falou, dando de ombros.

— Quero todos em ordem e tocando. — Ela falou, sentando-se ao meu lado. — Não apareceu ninguém mesmo?

— Não, mas Emmett disse que vai arrumar alguém hoje. — falei, divertida.

— Meu ursão vai conseguir. — Ela falou, eu dei um empurrão nela.

Ela e Emmett fazem o último ano, assim como Jasper, e estão namorando há um ano. O que eles tem de fofos tem de pervertidos, então não saio com os dois sozinha.

Alice estuda comigo no penúltimo ano, ela e Rosalie são minhas melhores amigas. Eu sei que Alice tem um tombo pelo Jasper, mas nunca quis pressioná-la a falar algo, estou aqui se ela quiser falar.

— Cadê o cabeçudo? — Jasper perguntou, entrando na garagem.

— Hey!

— Deve estar vindo. — interrompi Rosalie antes de acontecer um assassinato.

— Então vamos afinar os instrumentos. — Jasper falou, pegando seu baixo.

Me levantei também para pegar minha guitarra. Comecei a dedilhar Crush, Crush, Crush** quando Emmett chegou, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— E aí, galera? — Ele falou, beijando Rosalie quando ela foi abraçá-lo. — O que vamos ensaiar hoje?

— Vamos repassar Não é Um Jogo***, cadê o baterista? — perguntei.

— Ah, é, o baterista. — Ele falou, passando a mão no cabelo e dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Emmett... — Começou Rosalie, o encarando com os olhos em fenda até que ele falou.

— Eu consegui, okay? Não sei por que duvidam de mim, ele está vindo, vou beber uma água, não fico bem sob pressão. — Ele resmungou, eu rolei os olhos e recomecei a tocar, não prestando muita atenção nos outros.

Quando cheguei no refrão eu fui chamada, quando levantei a cabeça vi aquele que eu nunca adivinharia, Edward Cullen!

— Esse é Jasper, aquela é Alice, a baixinha chata é a Bella e essa beldade é Rosalie. — Emmett nos apresentou, reprimi a vontade de mandá-lo a um lugar impróprio.

— Oi, pessoal. — Ele falou timidamente, tive uma estranha vontade de mordê-lo.

— Oi, Edward. — cumprimentei, assim como os outros.

— Gente, ele é meu vizinho e escutei ele tocar bateria ontem à noite, um arraso. — Emmett falou, mas vi os outros que estavam em dúvida.

— Não exagera, nem sei se eu toco tanto assim. — Edward falou, parecendo meio nervoso.

— Relaxa, cara. — Jasper falou. — Temos essa bateria aqui que era do nosso pai, mas se tiver uma e quiser trazer tudo bem.

— Okay. — Ele concordou.

— Nos mostre seu talento. — Rosalie falou, apontando para o instrumento.

Ele passou por nós ainda meio tímido, sentou-se no banquinho e pegou as baquetas, inclusive uma delas caiu da mão dele e até eu duvidei que ele fosse conseguir tocar. Vi ele fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, no minuto seguinte ele começou a tocar, eu reconheci claramente as batidas de We Will Rock You quando ele tocou. Ele foi pegando confiança e mandou muito bem, quando acabou ele jogou a baqueta para cima que girou no ar e pousou perfeitamente na mão dele.

— Wow. — falei, surpresa com o que tinha visto, virei para os outros e os vi tão surpresos quanto eu, menos Emmett que estava fazendo sinal de positivo.

— Então, bem vindo ao Hybrid Theory.**** — Jasper falou, dando um sorriso empolgado.

Agora sim vai pra frente.

(...)

Tocamos boa parte da tarde, mostramos para Edward quais as músicas que mais tocamos e perguntamos se ele tinha sugestões para a gente, ele nos deu algumas e inserimos as que combinavam com a data.

Fomos interrompidos por mamãe, que trouxe lanches e estava curiosa pairando sobre Edward, ainda tocamos mais três músicas e a galera começou a se dispersar, então quando vi que eu estava com Edward ali eu senti que deveria perguntar algo.

— Está gostando de Seattle?

— Sim, é bem legal, é difícil por que nasci e vivi em Montreal, mas mesmo assim estou gostando. — Ele falou, sorrindo.

— Imagino, eu nem sei o que eu faria, moro aqui desde que nasci.

— É só questão de se adaptar. — Ele falou, dando de ombros.

— Você arrasa na bateria, ainda bem que Emmett o trouxe. — falei, abrindo o estojo da minha guitarra e começando a tocar devagar.

— Obrigado, você também é ótima na guitarra, e sua voz também é bonita. — Ele falou e eu senti meu rosto corar.

— Obrigada. Então, ansioso para o baile dos namorados?

— Não, não conheci muitas garotas, e a que eu achei legal nessas semanas já deve ter um par. Deve ser meio chato participar de um baile de namorados solteiro. — Ele falou, me deixando um pouco para baixo.

Deve ser Victoria, ou Kate. Mas devo dar meu conselho.

— Bem, você nunca vai saber se não tentar, chame ela, vai ver ela pode estar esperando seu convite.

— Vou arrumar um pouco de coragem.

— Boa sorte. — desejei, sentando em um puff.

— Obrigado, e você? Vai com alguém?

— Ah, não. — falei, rindo. — Eu estava tão focada em procurar um substituto para Tyler que eu nem pensei nisso, dispensei os que me convidaram, mas tudo bem, vou estar tocando lá e isso vai ser grande.

— Entendo, até amanhã no ensaio, Bella.

— Até, Cullen.

(...)

Eu confesso que estava nervosa, só de pensar que tocaremos para a escola toda me deixava com os nervos à flor da pele, nos reunimos na garagem logo cedo, a escola estava ocupada pelas pessoas que fazem parte da decoração, não tendo aula para ninguém.

— Vamos arrasar essa noite. — Emmett falou, tocando a guitarra animadamente.

— Espero que sim, só não quero esquecer nenhuma letra. — falei, nervosa.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Bells. Relaxa. — Jasper falou, me abraçando de lado.

— O momento é fofo, o momento é legal. Mas vamos ensaiar antes que eu ao exporte. — Rosalie falou, quase nos batendo.

— Que violência. — Alice reclamou.

— Ursinha, você poderia fazer assim na ca...

— Emmett! Informações demais. — Praticamente gritei, fazendo os outros rirem.

Edward se adaptou bem na banda, ele conhecia a maior parte do repertório e as que ele não conhecia ele pesquisou ontem. Quando acabamos o ensaio achei que estava bom, assim como Rosalie, então fomos liberados com sucesso. As meninas queriam passar a tarde toda se arrumando, então não teria mais ensaio.

Eu estava saindo da garagem quando Edward me parou, parecendo nervoso.

— Então, você ainda não tem par?

— Não, por quê?

— Posso então ter a honra de acompanhá-la?

— E a sua garota?

— Bem, era você, e eu estava com vergonha. Então, me acompanha no baile? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu aceito. — falei, rindo um pouco.

— Às 20:00h?

— Às 20:00h. — Confirmei.

Esperei sair do foco de visão dele e entrei em casa correndo, fechando a porta e praticamente saltitando para o meu quarto.

— Temos alguém alegre. — Mamãe falou divertida, quando me viu na porta do meu quarto.

— Fui convidada para o baile por um garoto fofo demais. — falei, sem me conter. Eu estava louca para falar para as meninas.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, começa com "Edw" e termina com "ard"? — Ela perguntou.

— Mãe!

— O quê? Eu vi os olhares. Vai com que roupa?

— Bem, vou de bermuda e com a camisa com o nome da banda. — falei, dando de ombros.

— Mas por quê? Você tem aquele vestido maravilhoso, Bella. — Ela falou, me puxando para o quarto e eu rolei os olhos.

Ela me mostrou um monte de roupas que eu deveria usar, mas eu só aceitei uma saia jeans, a camisa da banda e uma jaqueta jeans. Ela queria muito que eu usasse saltos, mas neguei sabendo o desastre que seria, me agarrando ao meu all star preto e não o largando por nada.

Rosalie e Alice apareceram depois do almoço como um furacão me arrastando para um salão onde fiquei enfurnada o dia todo contrariada, mas elas insistiram que Edward iria adorar. Quem elas queriam enganar? Estavam loucas para me levar para lá bem antes do convite.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve e quando me olhei no espelho eu até gostei do resultado, só esperava ser aprovada por mamãe também, ou ela me traria de volta ao quarto.

Desci as escadas devagar, com medo de tropeçar e cair. Ao chegar no andar de baixo mamãe aprovou, mas Jasper e papai cruzaram os braços reprovadores.

— Não ficou bom? — perguntei, relutante.

— Está linda. — Papai falou a contra gosto.

— Então por quê estão assim?

— Porque eles são uns tolos, querida. — Mamãe falou, fazendo pouco caso. — Preferia um vestido e um salto, mas está bonita assim. — Ela falou, animada.

— Deveria vestir calças e moletom. — Jasper falou.

— Verdade, e não deveria ir com nenhum garoto.

— Pai, você que estava animado com esse baile. — respondi, divertida.

— Verbo correto, estava. — Ele falou.

— Os ignore, querida.

Escutei o barulho de um carro parando, me fazendo ficar nervosa de novo. Peguei minha guitarra e abri a porta, vendo o carro de Edward. A porta se abriu e minhas pernas fraquejaram, Edward saiu glorioso lá de dentro.

Estava usando jeans, uma camisa da banda que cabia perfeitamente nele, que me fazia ver cada parte dele, ele usava uma jaqueta de couro que estava aberta e seus cabelos revoltos estavam mais revoltados que nunca. Quando no mundo eu o coloquei na categoria fofo? Ele é muito sexy, deveria estar na categoria "Adoraria ser pega, por favor".

— Estou muito ruim? — Ele perguntou, olhando para si mesmo.

— Você está de matar, vai deixar suas fãs loucas. — falei, o observando melhor já que estava mais perto.

Como eu disse e agora adaptando: Fodidamente gostoso.

— Você está maravilhosa. — Ele falou, se aproximando mais, estávamos chegando cada vez mais perto e fomos interrompidos.

— Edward, querido. Está um gatão.

— Mãe!

— Bella, estou sendo uma pessoa sincera. — Ela falou, piscando.

— Obrigado, senhora Swan, fico lisonjeado. — Ele falou rindo divertido.

— Sempre ao dispor, já disse para me chamar de Renée, podem ir, seguro Jasper. — Ela sussurrou a última parte.

— Por que? — Ele perguntou, aparecendo com papai na porta, me fazendo tampar o rosto com a mão.

— Eu a quero aqui assim que acabar a festa, garoto, nada de aumentar a festa em outro lugar. — Papai falou autoritariamente.

— Sim, senhor Swan. — Edward falou, nervoso.

— Vamos. — O puxei para o seu carro. — Tchau, família. — Acenei, indo embora, escutando os protestos.

Juro que ouvi um "Não a deixe sozinha com ele" dito por papai.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e em seguida foi para o seu lado, batendo a mão no volante.

— Nervoso? — perguntei.

— Um pouco, ansioso na verdade. E você?

— Também, espero que a gente consiga tocar bem.

— Com você cantando vai dar tudo certo. — Ele falou, pegando minha mão e a acariciou.

Retribuí e sua carícia e fomos em um silêncio reconfortante. Ao chegarmos ele apertou minha mão como se estivesse me dando força e saímos do carro.

Ao entrarmos no salão eu juro que vi a boca das meninas irem ao chão, ouvi alguns suspiros mesmo com a música que estava sendo tocada ali.

Encontramos com o pessoal e ficamos jogando conversa fora, Jasper chegou com Alice e até que estava mais simpático.

Não demorou muito fomos anunciados, fizemos um toque rápido e fomos para o palco. Vendo as pessoas de cima me fez ficar nervosa, mas ao olhar para trás recebi apoio, então toquei como sempre, dando tudo de mim.

Quando tocou Não é Um Jogo o pessoal foi à loucura, as boas vibrações deles me faziam ter mais determinação.

Quando acabamos nosso show fomos aplaudidos e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ter feito algo como essa noite. Mal virei para trás eu fui abraçada, Edward me puxou para um abraço e colou os lábios nos meus, começou doce e calmo, mas com o passar do tempo foi intensificando e eu pude escutar o pessoal eufórico e os resmungos de Jasper.

Quando o ar se fez necessário nos separamos e eu suspirei, olhando em seus olhos e eles estavam brilhando.

— Aproveitando o dia dos namorados e o público, você quer namorar comigo? — Ele perguntou, dando um sorriso tímido.

— Não!

— Sim!

Jasper e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, vi Alice dando um cutucão nele. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ele.

— Sob supervisão.

— Aceito, ignore o loiro. — respondi.

— Okay. — Ele falou, rindo.

— Que tal a gente beber um ponche? Vocês arrasaram, o pessoal amou. Eu amo vocês! — Rosalie chegou saltitando ali, muito mais alegre do que em toda a semana.

Edward e eu os ignoramos e fomos para a pista de dança, aproveitamos que a música era animada para dançamos um pouco.

— As meninas estão para fazer um caminho de baba. — Praticamente gritei.

— Eu sei, mas só uma me importa se estiver babando. — Ele respondeu.

— Não se preocupe, ela está quase indo pegar um balde para ninguém escorregar na baba. — falei, fazendo ele rir alto.

— Eu gosto que você tenha prestado atenção em mim, até minha mãe reclama do modo que eu venho para a escola, só que eu me sinto confortável e não sinto a necessidade de me arrumar. — Ele falou, dando de ombros.

— Eu amo o seu jeito. — afirmei.

— E eu o seu, Guitarrista.

— Hum, um certo baterista me deixa em um estado extremo. — afirmei, beijando seu maxilar.

— Que tal o baixista te mostrar o jeito como a guitarrista deixa ele? — Ele perguntou, com a voz rouca.

— A guitarrista está ansiosa. — falei, praticamente me contorcendo.

Ele me puxou furtivamente para o banheiro sem que ninguém visse e para a nossa sorte estava vazio.

Entramos em uma cabine e começamos a nos beijar novamente, mas dessa vez com muito mais fervor do que antes, eu entrelacei minhas pernas em seu quadril e a fricção me fez gemer em sua boca.

Minhas mãos começaram a explorar ele, elas entraram em sua camisa e massagearam por todo o local, suas mãos também entraram em minha blusa e ele massageou meus seis, me deixando mais necessitada. Tirei minhas mãos de sua camisa e tratei de abrir sua calça.

— Apressada, Bells? — Ele perguntou em tom rouco, mas começou a me ajudar.

— Talvez. — falei, mordendo seu pescoço, fazendo ele gemer.

Ele levantou minha saia e afastou minha calcinha para o lado, colocando dois seus dedos dentro.

— Tão molhadinha. — Ele gemeu.

— Por favor... — gemi, rebolando em sua mão.

Ele tirou uma camisinha do bolso e colocou em seu membro, me invadindo rapidamente.

Ele voltou a me beijar, provavelmente para abafar os meus gemidos e começou a estocar dentro de mim.

Eu rebolava e ia ao seu encontro tão necessitada quanto ele. Ele voltou suas mãos para os meus seios e continuou acariciando me deixando louca.

Não demorou muito para virmos, ficamos tentando normalizar nossa respiração.

Desci do seu colo e tratei de me ajeitar e vi que ele fazia o mesmo, quando estávamos apresentáveis trocamos mais um beijo, saindo do banheiro torcendo para não topar com ninguém. Ele começou a rir do nada e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele.

— Espero que Jasper nem desconfie. — Ele explicou.

— Alice tinha planos para ele, fica tranquilo. — falei, divertida.

Ele me puxou para seus braços mais uma vez e me beijou novamente, imediatamente retribuí.

— Sou apaixonado por você faz tempo, Guitarrista. Acho que desde que eu vi você.

— Eu também sou apaixonada por você, Baterista. Desde o dia que trombei com você. — O beijei novamente, aproveitando nosso momento.

O caminho vai ser longo, espero que a gente continue com a nossa banda. Mas seja como for espero que nosso futuro juntos dure muito, especificamente para sempre. Porque o Baterista roubou meu coração, não sei se eu conseguira viver sem ele.

 *** A primeira e a última são bandas maravilhosas, a The Dragons é uma banda da fic Sob minha Pele, devem ler. ;)**

 **f anficti .br / historia / 715768 / Sob_minha_Pele /**

 *** * Música da banda Paramore, amo, segue link:**

 **ei8hPkyJ0bU**

 *** * * Música que o Edward de Sob minha Pele compôs para a Bella. Haha**

 *** * * * O nome da banda Linkin Park antes de assumir o nome atual, esse também é o nome do seu primeiro disco, recomendo. 3**


End file.
